


Unfulfilled Vow

by Shagonsheart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Death, Creepy, Ghosts, Guilt, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Ouija, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagonsheart/pseuds/Shagonsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi Katsuya had been missing for over a week then he was found brutally murdered. But who would want to kill him and why? Seto Kaiba just wants to know why is Jounouchi's ghost is haunting him and Mokuba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

"Come on Oni-sama you promised me." The dark haired child wined trying to get his older brother to listen to him. Kaiba looked up from his computer and sighed at his little brother.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I have to finish this report before 8:00 tonight or there'll be hell to pay." Mokuba pouted and gave him the puppy dog look.

"But I NEED to go to Widow's Ridge to collect some rock samples for school and it's due tomorrow!" Seto tried to hide his eyes behind his computer. His DID promise a week ago when Mokuba had asked him, but with an unexpected slip in the stock market he'd been working nonstop making sure his company would suffer to the point he would have to start letting people go and cutting a few promising projects.

"I'll have a security guard or two take you to the park or something. I can't leave until this report is done and I don't like the idea of you going to Widow's Ridge without me."

"But the teacher said whoever brings in the most different types of rocks get the ONLY A! Widow's ridge is the best spot and you PROMISED!"

Seto sighed heavily; he wasn't going to win this one. And there was no way in hell he'd let Mokuba go the ridge with only a guard after Jounouchi had disappeared.

"Oh, alright, but only on two conditions; One, we can only be gone an hour and I'll be taking the laptop with me. Two, don't stray far and don't leave my sight."

"That's three, but Yeah! I promise now let's go!" Seto followed his little brother out the door with a strange feeling of dread. ‘I hope I don't regret this.’

************************************************************************************

Knowing he didn't have much time Mokuba rushed to the entrance careful not to lose sight of his brother. He was about to go in when he noticed a flyer on an oversized bulletin board.

"MISSING Katsuya Jounouchi, age 17, last seen on Sunday 8:00 PM. Possible kidnapping, if seen please call 1-800-THE-LOST"

Seto noticed the flyer as well. At first he thought Jounouchi had just run away. While he never told anyone, he could see that Jou was showing all the signs of child abuse. Maybe he had wised up and left for good? That was until he got a call from Yugi.

(Flashback)

"Kaiba residence." The young CEO answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Kaiba this is Yugi Moto." Kaiba paused his work in surprise.

_‘Yugi? Why would he be calling me?’_ he thought but didn’t voice his curiosity out loud. "What do you want Yugi I'm a busy man?"

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Jounouchi lately?" He could hear the concern in the young duelist voice but it really didn’t concern him.

"The Mutt? Why would I know where the little puppy is? You're the one he's always hanging around." Still it was a little unusual for the wannabe duelist not to hanging around mooching off his more talented friend.

"Please Kaiba, I haven't seen him in three days. His dad said he never came home Sunday after he left my house. No one's heard from him and I'm really getting worried. I've called everyone he knows and even a few he doesn't so if you can think of anything that may help us find him I'd be in your debt."

(End flashback)

It had surprised him to say the least. He half expected the boy to accuse him of having something to do with Jounouchi's disappearance. Still, he told the worried duelist if he found anything he'd let him know.

The Kaiba brothers were heading down the narrow path to the ridge. They found a perfect spot where the waves crashed along the shore and the ground was littered with rocks to collect. Before Mokuba went to work he looked up at his brother. "Say Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to Jounouchi-kun?" Truthfully it could be a lot of things none of them good. Even so, there was no point in worrying the boy any more then he already was.

"Probably got into trouble and ran off. You don't need to worry about that kid."

Mokuba shrugged and went off to gather as many specimens as he could. His brother looked at the waves crashing on the shore at the bottom of Widow's Ridge. He found a nice seat on a rock and opened his laptop trying to ignore the view as well as the nagging feeling he was getting.

************************************************************************************

Mokuba sifted through the stones and rock on the ground. He already had a large bucket full and he just kept finding more and more. _‘Glad I made Seto take me here.’_ He thought as he picked up a piece of quartz. Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up and was surprised by what he saw.

"Jounouchi-kun?" There sanding before him was the missing boy. "Where did you come from?" The teen turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait, where have you been all this time?" Forgetting his collection and his brother's warning he followed the retreating blond. He rounded corners and squeezed through a few small cracks not sure how the larger teen had managed it. "Wait up! Everyone's been worried about you. Even my brother even though he won't…" The dark haired child stopped dead in his track at the sight before him. After a moment of shock he screamed.

************************************************************************************

Try as he might Seto Kaiba could not concentrate. That nagging feeling would not go away. He closed his laptop ready to call his brother back but when he looked up Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Panicking he looked around frantically calling his brother's name.

"Mokuba! Mokuba where are you?" His heart was hammering in his chest and increased every moment he did not hear a response. When he did get one, it only made it feel like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"WHHAAAAAAaaaa!" He heard a loud scream and ran towards its source.

"Mokuba!" Suddenly he saw the child appear around a corner and didn't stop until he was in his brother's arms. "Mokuba, what happened?"

The boy started sobbing into his brother's chest. " - nouchikun." but he could bring himself to say anymore. He didn’t need to, Seto had been heard enough and was able figure out what had scared him little brother. Seto scooped up Mokuba and headed in the direction he had just came from. Angrily he shouted out to the blond teen.

"Where are you mutt! Who do you think you are scarring Mokuba like that? When I find you, I'm gonna..." He stopped dead in his tracks. He had found Jounouchi, at least what was left of him. There were bones sticking out where they shouldn't, limbs twisted the wrong way, and an ugly black mark around his neck. The body was beginning to decay and the local wild life and inscets were feasting away at his remains. He was lucky he could still tell it was the blond.

"Oh dear God." He whispered quickly taking his still sobbing brother away. He placed the boy in the limo and closed the door as he made the phone call. "Hello, police? You know that missing teen Jounouchi Katsuya? Well, I just found his body in Widow's Ridge at the bottom of the cliffs. Please send someone right away we have a murderer loose in the city."

To be continued…


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the murdered body of Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba has to keep his word and break the news to the boy’s best friend Yugi.

Kaiba had been staring at the phone on his desk for some time now. This was the hardest call he ever had to make but he did promise Yugi he'd call if he found out anything. And finding Jounouchi's mangled body was defiantly something. _‘Yugi is not going take this very well.’_

Kaiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _‘Might as well get this over with.’_ He dialed slowly and waited for an answer, almost hoping Yugi wouldn’t pick up. Each ring of the phone was tuned out by each thundering beating of his own heart.

Until at last, "Hello, Turtle Game Shop?" The normally cheerful voice on the other end was still upbeat but very strained.

Seto took a deep breath as he answered. "Yugi, it's Kaiba." He hoped the other duelist couldn’t hear his voice shaking.

"Kaiba?" The boy sounded surprised but at the same time hopeful. Kaiba winched knowing he was about to shatter his hopes once and for all.

"Listen, Yugi, you asked me to tell you if I found out anything about…" he trailed off not sure if he could finish the thought.

"Jounouchi!? Did you find him? Is he alright?"

"…" Seto really didn’t want to answer any of those questions but his silence over the phone was almost as bad…almost.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked again getting more and more nervous.

"Yugi, are you sitting down?" Seto knew that phrase only meant bad news but he was still having a hard time saying it out loud. _‘I should have practiced this.’_

"Kaiba you're scaring me."

Knowing he wasn’t doing Yugi and favors by delaying the news Kaiba took a breath to steady himself. _‘I don't want to do this, but I have to.’_

"This afternoon Mokuba and I found Jounouchi’s body at Widow's Ridge at the bottom of the cliffs. He's dead, he's been murdered, he's gone Yugi."

He waited for what seemed like hours waiting for the boy's response wishing he could just hang up the phone.

"Yugi?" finally there was a response.

"You're…YOU 'RE LYING KAIBA! You have to be. Tell me this is just a sick joke, TELL ME!" The pain in the teen’s voice was worse than he could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I truly am." And it was true. He may not have like Jounouchi but he never wished him dead. He didn’t deserve this.

"NO! SHUT UP! He's not dead, Jou can't be dead…he just can't be." The tricolored haired boy sobbed into the phone. "I was just with him last week paying duel monster. He left and said, _'See ya tomorrow Yug.'_ And I waited and waited..." Kaiba could hear the pure agonizing grief in the young duelist's voice and it disturbed him a lot more then he would let on. "He'll come, he never lies to me. He's late but he'll be here, you'll see."

"Yugi…I just...I just didn't want you to find out on the news tonight." All he could hear was the thump of the phone hitting the floor and Yugi now crying his heart out in the background. "Good-bye."

And with that Seto hung up and drooped to his bed. He knew Yugi wouldn't take it well but still. Visions of Jounouchi's mangled body on the rocks started to flash through his mind. He put his head in his hands feeling a headache coming on. _‘I need to get some sleep.’_ He had been up for almost 48 hours; first with saving his company then with the murder investigation of his classmate. He was almost asleep when he heard a tiny wrap on his door.

"Seto?" He looked up to see Mokuba clutching a teddy bear. One he thought his little brother had stopped using years ago. "I had a nightmare. Can I please sleep with you Oni-sama?" The sleepy elder brother blinked, for a moment Mokuba looked a bit younger this night. He walked over and picked up the child.

"Sure kid, I’m really sorry you had to see that today but you're safe here. Now let's go to sleep." Mokuba nodded against his brother's chest. As they lay in bed the dark haired child spoke up.

"Oni-sama?"

"Hm?" Said a very tired Seto.

"Can we go to Jounouchi's funeral?"

Seto was barely conscious didn't fully comprehending what his brother was asking. "I guess so but why." but the rich teen fell asleep before he could hear the answer.

"Because Jounouchi-kun told me to."

 

To be continued...


	3. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has come to say their respects and say, "Good-Bye" to Jounouchi Katsuya, even the Kaiba brothers. But what should be a ending for Seto Kaiba he's beginning to realize that the real nightmare has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: The Funeral in this chapter is a western one. I know it should be a Japanese funeral but I'm more familiar with the open casket and burial than cremation. Plus I find it more disturbing.

As Kaiba helped Mokuba with his tie he wondered why the child had been so insistent on going. Every time he asked Mokuba would just become silent. For the past few nights since the discovery the child had been kept awake with nightmares but claimed not to remember them.

"There you go Kiddo." Seto said patting his little brother on the head.

"Thanks Ni-sama." Mokuba looked like he wanted to say something but held back.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba pressed hoping to get his little brother to open up.

"Yes?" He said still not meeting his eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but why do you want to go to Jou's funeral? You didn't really know him that well."

"…"

"Mokuba, is there's something you're not telling me?"

Mokuba hesitated before answering. "Promise you won't get mad that I didn't tell you or the police?" Seto had an uneasy feeling but assured his little brother it would be OK.

"Well, you know when I wandered off and found Jounouchi's body?" Seto nodded. "I didn't exactly wander off I was fallowing someone." Seto became alarmed.

"Did you see who it was? What if that was Jou's killer? Why didn't you-"

"It was Jounouchi-kun." He said quietly.

"What? Mokuba, Jounouchi is dead. It couldn't have been him."

"But I'm sure it was him…at least that's what I thought."

"Mokuba just what did you see?"

"I think I saw his ghost."

*******************************************************

The ride to the funeral hall was a quiet one. Seto made Mokuba swear not to say anything about "Jou's ghost" especially in front of his friends. The child understood and promised not to say another word. Although he wouldn't admit it he was worried about his brother's claim to see the ghost of the dead teen. As he walked with the child into the building he was very uncomfortable. He wasn't a friend or loved one rather the bully who got a laugh at making fun of the boy. It wasn't very funny anymore.

The room was full of people, some he knew from school and some he didn’t know at all. He noticed Mai off to the side, her make-up a mess from her tears. She was talking to an older woman who looked a lot like Jounouchi himself. Logic told him that this was most likely his mother but it looked as though she didn't want to be confronted by anyone else so he passed her without a second glance. It was fairly easy to spot Yugi in the crowd, his brightly colored hair stood out sharply against the sea of black. Although he had been avoiding it he felt he needed to talk to the boy. He knew he really should have told him about Jou in person but he didn't want to see the look on his face when he learned that his friend was dead. Mokuba seemed to be leading him towards the group of Jou's closes friends and so he fallowed.

*******************************************************

Yugi was still very upset to say the least. He had lost his best friend and to him it felt like he a lost a part of himself the night he got 'the call.' Then the news started covering the story with talks of rape and tortured. The arrest of Jounouchi’s father had started a lot of roomers around school about child abuse and that maybe his father went a bit too far this time. Yugi didn't think it was true though. He had gotten a call from the man on Tuesday demanding to know where his 'sorry excuse for a son' was. His voice had been slurred, drinking again no doubt. _‘Jounouchi complained about that a lot.’_ But thinking back he was ashamed to realize that his best friend was showing signs of abuse at home. He would show up to school with bruises and blame them on a fall or a fight with another kid.

Yugi knew he was lying but whenever he tried to ask Jou would become defensive not wanting to talk about it at all, so he left it alone. But the guilt was beginning to eat at him from the inside. _‘I should have done something about it or at least talked to him...now it's too late.’_ The boy stubbornly wiped his eye. He had cried enough already, with the support of his grandfather and Yami, he let out all of the pain and anguish shortly after he got the call. But it wasn't over, it wouldn't be over until they found the bastard who did this to best friend, who he loved like a brother. But he had to stay strong even if it wasn't showing on the outside.

His Grandfather had been strong for him helping as best he could but late one night he could hear the old man quietly weeping in his room. Yami was now out of shock. His initial reaction was almost indifferent as if his mind wasn't registering that Jounouchi was indeed gone and not coming back. The ride to the funeral had been quiet and he noticed that his other self seemed to be in a minor state of shock as they drove up to the Hall. It was only now it fully hit him head on that Jounouchi was dead and that it was time to say good-bye.

Yugi had told Anzu and Honda over the phone after he was able to calm down enough to dial. They were with him now supporting each other. Ryo had come as well, and was now letting Jounouchi's little sister cry on his shoulder. Bakura had politely refused to go but he did stay with Ryo in his soul room.

Honda had done his crying as well but was now left with a lot of unresolved anger. His buddy had been hurt and killed and he wasn't there for him. After the funeral he planned to take some time to himself and beat the hell out of something. He wanted to do something more constructive to help his fallen friend but there wasn't much else he could do. It was then he spotted Kaiba and his little brother entering the hall. Needing a focal point for his anger and Kaiba made a worthy target.

"What the hell is that creep doing here?" he whispered loudly to his friends so as to not upset the other mourners. They all turned to see the Kaiba brothers signing in at the entrance. "He's got some nerve coming here after the way he treated Jou!" He baled his fist up as he looked at the taller boy. "If he makes one dog comment I'm gonna-"

"STOP IT!" Anzu almost shouted causing Yugi to jump slightly. She grabbed Honda collar forcing him to her lever as she spoke. "This is Jounouchi's funeral for God's sake! I will not let you start a fight in here! I don't care what Kaiba says or what he used to do. Jounouchi deserves a proper and respectable funeral. We couldn't help him..." tears were now starting to leak from her eyes as he voice cracked. "We couldn't help him then so let's say our goodbyes in a way he'd be proud of. Do you think he'd want you to fight Kaiba here?"

Honda flinched, she was right, if nothing else Jou's funeral would be a proper one. It was all they could do for him now.

*******************************************************

While Kaiba couldn't hear the conversation he didn't miss the hateful glares Honda was giving him as he advanced toward the group. He hoped the boy wouldn't try to start anything in the hall but when he saw Anzu forcefully calm him down and figured it was safe.

"Yugi?" The boy in question looked up.

"Yes Kaiba?"

"Mokuba and I wish to offer our condolences on your lose."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jounouchi-kun guys." Added Mokuba. Honda was a bit surprised that Kaiba actually being polite to any of them.

"Thanks guys, and I'm sorry you were the ones how had to find him…like that." Said Yugi quietly. Anzu nodded in response not trusting her voice not to crack. But Honda wasn't as willing to accept Kaiba's speech just yet.

"I'll bet you are. You never gave him an once of respect all you did was humiliate and harass him!"

"Honda!" Anzu said trying to calm her friend down. "What did I just tell you?"

"No, he's right. But while I did find him annoying and stubborn…he was loyal and a good friend to all of you. And even though I personally disliked him he NEVER deserved this. If you want to have it out with me Honda, please wait until after Jounouchi's funeral. Now if you'll excuse me." He said starting to walk off but Yugi jumped up and went after him.

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi caught up with him and his brother. "I'm sorry about Honda back there, everyone's just dealing with this in their own way and he's anger is his way of grieving. Don't leave…please." Kaiba found that he couldn't resist the boy's pleads on a day like this.

"Fine, but don't expect a big speech about how great I thought he was."

"I don't expect anything from you Kaiba, but I would like to talk with you…in privet." While wanting nothing more than to leave this nightmare behind him he did feel the need to talk to Yugi. Silently he nodded and fallowed the boy to a secluded corner of the building. There was silence for a few moments until Yugi finally broke the silence.

"I…wanted to thank you Kaiba." That took him by surprised.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being the one to tell me about…about Jounouchi-kun. I'm glad I didn't have to hear about it on the news." Kaiba shrugged.

"I was just being civil."

"And I wanted to thank you for being honest." Kaiba turned his head at Yugi's words. "Ever since Jounouchi died everyone has been so…just so fake. They’re either being real nice to me or saying what a great guy Jounouchi was. Don't get me wrong he was the best friend I ever had, but it really makes me mad when strangers pretend that they've know him for years. He had his faults and he wasn't the smartest person in the world but…" he paused for a moment to compose himself. "But I really miss him." He said in almost a whisper but his next thought was meant to be heard. "And I hope the monster who did this to him dies a painful death." Kaiba was a little surprised but the venomous tone in Yugi's voice but couldn't really blame him.

"So far they have no real leads but with all the attention this case is getting the pressure is on to find this guy as quickly as possible." Yugi nodded but the thought of Jounouchi's killer running free while they had to bury their friend, just made him sick.

"Speaking of which, I've been hearing a lot of roomers and reports but many of them are really conflicting." He looked up at the taller boy. "You found his body Kaiba, did he…was it a quick death?" Kaiba turned away not wanted to look into those eyes but felt the need to tell him the truth and not what he wanted to hear.

"I'm no medical expert Yugi but…even though he was fully clothed I could still see a lot of bruises scratches and burns. The fingers on his left hand were bent back and his finger nails on his right were torn off. There was also a dark ring around his neck. I hate to say this but I doubt he died right away. I'm sorry."

Catching a glimpse of the boy he could see that he was badly shaken by learning the truth but refused to sink any further into depression. After a moment he spoke.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. After all the 'be careful what you say around Yugi' stuff it's refreshing to hear a bit of reality. Even if it's not what I wanted to hear." Kaiba was about to say something else but was interrupted when a young girl walked up and offered him a flower to him.

"Here." she said softly.

"What's this for?" he asked taking the rose in his hand.

"There for my big brother, everyone is suppose to lay one in his coffin before they take his body to be buried." It was only then that he realized that this girl was Jounouchi’s little sister. _‘I never even knew he had a sister.’_

Then she turned to Yugi. "Yugi-san, I just wanted to thank you for trying so hard to find him, you and all your friends." Yugi smiled sadly while Kaiba turned his head. After all, he was too busy to try and help.

"We did all we could Shizuka, we even got him on the news, but I guess it just wasn't enough." She shook her head.

"Don't say that, you did more than anyone else, even if there was a mistake on the fliers." Yugi looked down but Kaiba raised his head.

"What was the mistake?" he asked out of curiosity. She looked down and sighed.

"It said he was 17 but he never reached his 17th birthday." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "That would be today."

Kaiba saw both of them ready to cry again. He didn't want to stick around for that so he made a quick but tactful exit. "I still need to pay my respects, Yugi could you watch Mokuba for me?"

"Sure thing Kaiba."

*******************************************************

Kaiba walked up to the coffin after making sure most of the mourners weren't around. He really didn't want any extra attention. As he came in view of the coffin he finally got a good look at Jounouchi. He was surprised to say the least. He was laid out in a nice black suit, his hair was fixed up and his skin looked flawless. After observing the body, one thought kept creeping up in his mind. _‘This isn't Jounouchi.’_ The boy he used to taunt and tease wouldn't be caught dead in those close or with that hair. He frowned at the irony in that statement. Upon closer inspection he noticed his hands were folded covered with white gloves.

Every time he looked at those hands he would remember how they looked when he found him. His fingers on one hand were all broken and bent back and the nails from the other hand were torn completely off. _‘I guess the coroner couldn't hide that.’_ he thought to himself as he laid his rose down on the pile within the coffin. His didn't know why but he was becoming very disturbed by seeing Jounouchi's corps like this. All fixed up and covered in make-up. Some days he would come into school limping, holding his arm or just simply in pain. Kaiba could tell no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it. Now he looked perfect, like he was sleeping, like a life-sized doll. He would even go as far to say that he looked better dead than alive. He stepped back at that thought, he didn't like thinking this way. It was making him feel things he didn't want to feel, like he was guilty or at least in some way responsible for Jounouchi's death. He needed to leave but couldn't without his brother so he hurried off to the boy's restroom for some privacy, and some time to think.

Seto closed the door of the bathroom stall. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, a wreck _‘Funny,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Seeing him in that coffin was actually worse than finding him on the beach.’_ He took a few more deep breaths. Just as he was about to leave he heard the door open and two boys walk in.

"Man, everyone's taking it pretty hard out there." The first boy stated.

"I know, I didn't know him that well but it's still hard to believe it really happen…That Jou was murdered." Said his friend in response. Kaiba decided to remain in the stall and not revile his presents. All he could do was listen as the first boy continued the conversation.

"Say, just what did happen? The news wasn't giving us a lot of information and I've been hearing a few different stories."

"You know my Dad's working that case right? Well, they know that Jou was abducted sometime on Sunday and they found his body a week after Monday."

"That much I know but not much else."

"He may have been abducted on Sunday but he didn't die until Thursday."

"Wait a minute, if that's true then that would mean he was alive for four or five days…"

"Being tortured, raped and God knows what else. There were burn marks, cuts, he was starved, the fingernails on his right hand were ripped out and the fingers on his left were bent back. The killer also tried to strangle him on several occasions."  
"Dear Lord…four days of…that?"

"That's not all. The killer threw him from the top of Widow's Ridge but it wasn't the fall that killed him. He bled to death waiting for someone to find him."

"What kind of sick fuck would do something like that?"

"I don't know, they still don't have any leads."

"But I heard that his dad is being held for the murder."

"The station is holding his Father but not for murder."

"What do you mean?"

"He couldn't have done it. The poor kid was tortured and raped but the semen from the rape-kit didn't match the Father's. Not only that but they found blood under one of Jou's bent back fingernails and once again no match."

  
"Then why is he still being held?"

"They found evidence of child abuse. Looks like it's been going on for years.”

"Oh man, poor Jou, first his parents get devoiced, he dad treats him like shit and now this."

"I know, it's horrible, but please don't tell anyone else about this. My dad doesn't know I overheard him."

"Gotcha, besides his friends are hurting enough, especially Yugi. I'm getting worried about him." Their voices faded away as they left the privacy of the rest room.

Seto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against the stall. _‘Oh Dear Lord…this just keeps getting worse and worse.’_ He put a hand to his head feeling a headache coming on. _‘I'm going to need a few more minutes.’_

*******************************************************

  
Seto walked out of the rest room and spotted his brother talking with Yugi. He prayed Mokuba had remembered his warning not to tell anyone about 'That Night' Yugi spotted the elder brother walking towards him and looked up.

"Kaiba, are you OK? You look a little pale." Silently he cursed to himself. He didn't like showing weakness in front of others. Then again given the situation he doubted anyone would blame him.

"I'm fine but Mokuba and I have to leave soon."

"I understand, they'll be taking his body to the cemetery in a few minutes. You're…welcome to join us." He was about to decline when he glanced at Mokuba, eyes silently pleading with him to stay. He sighed, if this is what Mokuba needed to get over this, than so be it.

"Alright…we'll stay."

"Thank you." Soon the crowd dispersed, the people leaving for their cars to fallow the black car. Seto was about the leave when he happened to glance out a passing window…and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Jou, eyes hidden by his blood stained hair, but the blackened ring around his neck was clearly visible. Pressing his hand against the glass pain he ran his right down leaving a trail of crimson from his nail-less fingers.

"Kaiba!" He jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice breaking eye contact with the figure in the window. "You coming?" Quickly he turned back to see…Darkness there, and nothing more. Shaking his head he turned to fallow the tri-colored haired boy.

  
"Ya, I'm coming." Kaiba rubbed his eye and blinked a few times. _‘I've got to get some sleep, I'm starting to see things.’_ Or was he?

 

To be continued…


	4. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral may be over but Kaiba's nightmare is just beginning. He's starting to see things, things that getting harder to explain away.

He never liked crowds, so he waited until all of the mourners had paid their respects. Finally he stood alone in a field hundreds, yet he was the only living soul there. Slowly he approached the grave of the boy he tormented, irritated, and on some levels respected. There was nothing left to say, for his ears would hear no longer. He simply laid the single flower with the others in front of the tombstone. Suddenly from the fresh earth beneath him a bloody hand shot up and seized his wrist. Panicking he tried to pull away but the hand would not release him. To shocked to scream he was slowly pulled deeper and deeper...to join the boy in the pits of hell.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"No!" Kaiba screamed as he shot up in bed panting. He quickly calmed down remembering the he was, safe at home. The funeral was over, it had been over since that same afternoon. He starred at his clock, it was only 12:57. He lay back down but sleep would not come. He had convinced himself that the vision of Jou in the funeral hall was a figment of his imagination and the result of not enough sleep. So why did it disturb him so much? It wasn't long before his tired body gave in and fell back to sleep. But this night, there is one who would never awaken.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

A large bulky man was shoved back into his cell. The guards locked it tight giving the man a nasty look. He only sneered back as the guards walked away in disgust.

"Let me guess, you were being somewhat uncooperative." the voice of his cellmate stated. The larger man just laughed. He had gotten a good lawyer and would be released any day now.

"Those idiots can't prove a thing. The boy was so trashed my lawyer say it'll be impossibly to prove any of those bruises were from me." The man across from him smiled.

"Not saying you did anything of course."

"Oh, of course not. My poor son was abducted and tortured for almost a week then killed and they have the nerve to lock up his grieving father for showing the brat a little discipline." He turned away to wash his face in the chipped sink. There was only an old rusty mirror in the holding cell but it would do for now.

"I bet you're grateful for DNA testing. You could have been railroaded just because you were the main suspect."

"I just hope they catch the real killer soon. The sooner they do the sooner those media vampires will have someone else to latch on to." It was then he took a good look at his reflection in the mirror only to see it wasn't him.

"AAAhhhh!" He screamed as he fell back on the floor.

"Hey man, what happen?"

"H-he's there...m-mirror...b-bloody fingers..." he said shaking pointing to the rusty glass. The other prisoner looked over but saw nothing amiss.

"Dude, there's nothing there." Still pointing at the mirror with one hand on his chest he saw nothing as well.

"H-he was t-there, I saw..." He clutched his chest again feeling his left arm go numb.

"Who was there? What the fuck are you talking about?" But the question went unanswered as his companion collapsed on the floor. "Hey, what happened?" No answer.

He ran over to the cell door calling out for the guards. They came surprisingly quick and examined the fallen man.

"Get this man to clinic!" one of them shouted.

"He's having a heart attack we need to get him to the hospital, NOW!" Within moments the man was rushed off leaving his cellmate in the lurch. As he glanced over at the mirror he thought he saw a streak of what looked like red fingerprints. But he blinked and it was gone.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The next evening Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were trying to enjoy a quiet evening at home. Mokuba was a bit bored so he turned on the evening news. The image of a female reporter came on the screen. "Thank you Takada. It seems the mystery surrounding the murder of Jounouchi Katsuya has taken yet another surprising turn. The boy's father, who was being held on a possible child abuse charges, died earlier this morning. Our sources say that the man was complaining of chest pains and rushed to the prison hospital ward. He was pronounced DOA on arrival the official cause of death was listed as cardiac arrest since the autopsy found no signs to prove otherwise. While Mr. Katsuya had been eliminated as a suspect in his son's death police still have no leads in the hunt for the real killer. We take you to profiler Daisuke Matsura to give us an inside look at what the police are looking for."

The screen switches from the reporter to a middle age man in his 40's. "From the information we have gathered so far we know the suspect is a male ranging in age from late 30's to early 40's. The victim was most likely chosen at random but had certain traits that reminded the suspect of something in his past. For example it could have been the boy's blond hair, brown eyes and or height that set off a trigger in the killer's head causing him to feel the need to dominate his victim. I do not believe this is his first time however. He had most likely killed before and may kill again." The screen switches back to the reporter.

"Although the police have no leads they have discovered where the boy was abducted from and hope this will bring them closer to finding the killer. Back to you Takada."

With that Kaiba turned off the TV causing Mokuba to look up at his older brother. "This whole thing makes me sick." Kaiba said as he started to walk away.

"Hey, Oni-sama, do you think they'll catch the man who killed Jounouchi-kun soon?" Kaiba paused in the doorway debating on what to say. He decided his little brother had had enough to worry about.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be caught. It's only a matter of time." And with that he left the room but missed to sad look on Mokuba's face.

The elder Kaiba brother took his time as he washed his face and hands before heading to bed. But, try as he might, he couldn't get the image of Jounouchi's face in the window out of his head. And the nightmares that fallow were less then pleasant to say the least. He sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror. This whole experience was getting to him a lot more than it should but why? It wasn't like he was the one who responsible for the boy's to death. The image of the decaying corpse found its way into his head. He shook his head violently trying not to think of it. _'Get a grip Kaiba!'_ He thought to himself. _'Why should I feel guilty? There was nothing I could have done, the police still had no clue. So why do I feel like such an asshole?'_

He left the question hanging in the air as he went to rinse his face. He happened to glance up at the mirror only to see it wasn't water all over his face and hands, it was blood. He gasped at his bloodied reflection in the mirror and immediately went to wash it off but when he looked at his hands only clear water remained. He looked back up at the mirror and saw no sign that there had ever been any crimson liquid on his face. He slowly backed out of his privet bathroom very shaken up. _'Dear Lord what was that?'_ he sat down on his bed hugging himself to keep from shaking. 'Am I going out of my mind?' He looked all around his room but found nothing amiss.

It was almost another hour before sleep finally claimed him but a few hours later he awoke to a strange noise. It was faint at first so he was having trouble hearing it. He listened closely trying to put a name to this mysterious sound.

scratch...scratch...scratch

It sounded like a light scratching sound coming from inside the bathroom. At first he thought it was something in the pipes or the creaking of the floorboards.

scratch...scratch...scratch

Louder and louder it got. _'Maybe it's rat or something.'_

Scratch...Scratch...Scratch

_'A very BIG rat.'_ But the noise wouldn't stop. It just kept getting louder and louder.

SCRATCH...SCRATCH...SCRATCH

_'OK, a New York Rat on fucking Steroids! What the hell is that?'_

SCRATCH!...SCRATCH!...SCRATCH!

That did it. His frustration over road his growing fears and he got out of bed. He went to turn on the lamp besides his bed only to fine that it didn't work. _'Perfect.'_ He reached under his bed and grabbed a flashlight. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom door.

SCRATCHSCRATCHSCRATCH

He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. He wasn't too surprised to find that the bathroom light wasn't working either. Using the small light he searched for the source of the scratching. But try as he might, he couldn't find anything out of place. He was about to call it quits when remembered the insolent with the mirror from earlier. He turned and found that his courage was quickly slipping away as the image within the glass began to take shape. Blood stained blond hair, the black ring circling his neck, and those nail-less fingers slowly scraping the surface...

SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRAAAATTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH!...

Kaiba was stunned for a moment. "This can't be real..." Suddenly that bloody hand broke through the surface and reached out for the brown haired man. Startled, Kaiba dropped the flashlight sending it crashing to the ground shattering the lens. The room now engulfed in darkness with only the pale moonlight outlining the dark form of the dead boy. Jou stepped out of the mirror and focused on Kaiba. Kaiba backed away slowly, his brain not fully comprehending what he was seeing. But as Kaiba retreated Jounouchi drew closer and closer until Kaiba had backed himself into the door. Although he couldn't remember closing it he spun around trying to pull it opened. It was stuck, and Kaiba was growing frantic to free himself. Again and again he tried but the damn door wouldn't budge. Suddenly he felt something grab his shoulder. He screams as he realized it was a hand, a bloody hand, a bloody hand with no fingernails.

SCRATCH!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"NO!" Kaiba screamed as he shot up in bed panting heavily. He took a few moments to calm himself realizing it was only a dream. Putting his head in his hands he sighed. "Why can't I just put this behind me? Why is this haunting me so?" Realizing what he had said he quickly shook his head. "What am I saying? There is no such thing as ghosts and Jounouchi is NOT haunting me I refuse to believe that!" As if to prove his point the young man flopped back down in his bed intending to go back to sleep and salvage what was left of the night. But as he lay there he grew uncomfortable so he turned over placing his hand down on the mattress. Only, it wasn't his mattress, it was a lump where an empty space should have been. Mokuba must have crawled into his bed, the boy was still having nightmares after all. He went to comfort the child but as he opened his eyes he realized he hand was not resting on his little brother but Jounouchi's corpse. Lying just the way he had found him just over a week ago, Jounouchi's glassy eyes starred right into the soul of Seto Kaiba.

BANG!

Once again Kaiba awoke with a start realizing that he had been dreaming the whole time. The bang that had awoken him was someone knocking on his bedroom door only much lighter then he originally thought. Not wanting to relive another horrible dream he bit down hard on the back of his hand. "Ouch, OK I really awake this time." Slowly the door opened and Kaiba tensed not knowing what to expect anymore.

"Onii-sama?" Mokuba asked timidly as he pocked his he thought the door. Kaiba sighed in relief. "Can I sleep with you again tonight I had another bad dream?" The poor boy look really scared still clutching his old teddy bear tightly.

"Come here kid." With open arms Kaiba welcomed his little brother into his bed. "So what was your dream about?"

He felt the child shift in his embrace. "I know it must sound stupid but I thought I saw Jounouchi-kun outside my window trying to get me to fallow him."

"Well don't have to worry Mokuba. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I here." The dark haired child looked up.

"Promise?" Kaiba nodded.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you again." The reassuring words calmed the child but as he settled down to sleep he noticed something strange.

"Say, Onii-sama, what's that on your shirt?" Confused the elder brother look down to where his brother was pointing. His eyes widened with horror when he realized what it was...five blood-stained fingerprints were scratched into the fabric of his nightshirt near his shoulder.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Picture of Jounouchi's ghost is be me as well.


	5. The Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come let us play, what fun a brand new game  
> Hear what everyone have to say, you will never be the same  
> Where the dead return, and speak their mind  
> But what Kaiba will learn, isn't very kind
> 
> No losers or winners, that much is clear  
> But who Jou calls a sinner, Kaiba doesn't wish to hear  
> With mouth shut tight, by blind eyes and choking hands  
> By dawns fare light, the crime he reprimands
> 
> With letters and arrow, he tells his tale  
> About anger and sorrow, and a vow he did fall  
> So read about poor lost Jou, he has something he wishes you to see  
> From his anger to his woe, told by the board known as...THE OUIJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poem at the beginning was also written by me.

To say the teen Seto Kaiba was a wreck was an understatement. While he didn't have any more nightmares that pervious night, he and his brother got very little sleep. He could not get the horrid visions from the funeral and his nightmares out of his head. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why this whole mess was affecting him like this. For God's sake he wasn't this upset when his own adoptive father “fell” out of a window. That he should have felt guilty for, but he wasn't. This whole mess with the mutt was in no way his fault and yet he still felt guilty. He paused for a moment, _'Where did that come from? I do not feel guilty; I had nothing to do with the pup-Jou's death. I didn't kill him, I didn't hire anyone to kill him, I didn't even threaten his life. Well, no more than usual.'_ He sighed and rested his head on his hands ignoring the teacher’s lecture. He was like that for a while until he felt someone pocking him. He looked up to see Yugi nudging him.

"Um, Kaiba? Class is over."

 _'Over? I just put my head down a moment ago'_ He glanced around to see an empty classroom. Yugi was the only one in the room with him.

"Must have been really board, I didn't even notice." He moved to pick up his briefcase when he noticed Yugi was still staring at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Yugi took a good look at the taller boy. His eyes were almost bloodshot and his hair was messy, very unusual for the teenage CTO. "Kaiba are you OK? No offence, but you look like hell."

Kaiba twitched. He had never known Yugi to make rude comments like that. Yami maybe, but never Yugi. _'I must really look like shit if Yugi's has to be the one to tell me.'_ Of course he wouldn't let Yugi know the real reason.

"Sorry if my appearance offends you. Mokuba's been having bad nightmares lately. If he doesn't sleep, then I don't sleep, plain and simple." Kaiba then headed out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He was about to head off to his next class when his teacher suddenly blocked his path. "Mr. Kaiba, I know young people such as yourself find History incredibly boring. While I can forgive a little daydreaming but I will not tolerate a student sleeping through and entire class!"

Inwardly he groaned. Ishida Sensei was probably the one teacher he couldn't glare down. She was an old maid who did take shit from anyone and Kaiba was convinced that she had it in for him. "I'm sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep. It won't happen again." He absolutely HATED apologizing to her but he couldn't afford to get stuck with detention today. Once every two weeks he dedicated to his little brother and nothing else. He had never had to cancel and wasn’t about to start now.

"I aim to make sure of that. Today after school I'm giving you-"

"Please wait Ishida Sensei!" Yugi spoke up. "The reason he was up so late was because he was helping me with my report and then he had to stay up even later to work on his own."

She gave the boy a questionable look. "Why weren’t you working with your partner? He’s the one who's suppose to..." She stopped after the realization had sunk in. Yugi's partner was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya. "Oh dear." She said not missing the slight flinch in Yugi's eyes. "Well, I guess I could let it slide just this once." She turned to Kaiba. "But if it happens again I don't care what your excuse is I'll handle your detention personally."

He made a quick bow and excused himself. He was not surprised to hear footsteps behind him so he stopped to let him catch up. "Hey Kaiba, wait up!" Kaiba waited for the shorter boy to meet him. "You wanna to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. But if you want to talk tell me why you lied to get me out of trouble."

"Why don't you tell me why you lied to Ishida Sensei." Yugi countered.

"What makes you think I lied?"

"I don't think anyone else heard, but you were muttering something in your sleep about Jounouchi." Kaiba's eyes widened. Just what did Yugi hear and what was it he muttered.

"What exactly did you think you heard?"

"I couldn't make out too much. Something about Jounouchi, red fingerprints and.a time; 12:57. So what does it all mean?" Kaiba kept a straight face on the outside but inside he was struggling to keep himself together. He didn't want anyone getting involved with his personal life especially Yugi Moto. But something was bugging him. 12:57? Wasn't that the time he woke up after having that nightmare last night. Why would he remember that and why did it seem important somehow? Best not to think about it.

"It means nothing, just meaningless dribble. Now I must be on my way, I don't need to get in trouble with another teacher." And with that he walked away ignoring Yugi trying to call out to him.

***********************************************************

"Kaiba wait a minute! If you know something please tell me." But the teen just walked off without another word. Yugi sighed and was almost surprised to hear Yami's voice.

 _‘Aibou? What has happened?’_ Yugi looked back in the direction Kaiba left in.

“I…I get the feeling there's something wrong with Kaiba. Something that has to do with Jounouchi's death.”

_‘Something wrong? Like what? Do you think he's hiding something?’_

“…”

_‘Yugi?’_

“Not exactly hiding something but...I'm just not sure. I never mind.”

_‘Aibou whatever it is you can tell me, you know that.’_

“It's like, for some reason when I'm around Kaiba it's almost like Jounouchi-kun's there as well. Like he hasn't fully left yet.”

_‘I'm afraid I don't understand.’_

“I don't really get it myself and I don't think Kaiba does either."

***********************************************************

He was glad to be going home. He was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with his little brother away from all the stress of school and work. Maybe then he could start to forget about this nightmare. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. Now he had to pick up a coconut. He admitted it was a strange request but if Mokuba wanted to have a coconut for dessert tonight then so be it. It would be easier to pick up some shredded coconuts or canned but he wanted a whole one shell and all. And since they were out of season he had to go to a special market that got exotic fruit imported. The limo had no place to park so Kaiba told the driver to swing back in about 10-15 minutes. He was able to find what he was looking for and picked up two just in case. As he waited for the limo he happened to pass by a fortuneteller's stand. It was just a little table set up near some shops but as he walked by the old woman running the booth called out to him.

"You seem troubled young man, care to tell old granny your worries?" He stopped and gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm not giving you any money so go bug someone else." He was about to walk away but her next phrase made him stop in his tracks.

"But it’s not just anyone who has a spirit accompany them." He tried not to show his surprise but his eyes gave him away. "Ah, yes I see, it's the soul of a young man with light hair and pretty brown eyes." Kaiba turned around to face her.

"Look lady if this is some kind of sick joke-"

"Now you listen to me young man. You'd best not ignore a warning from the grave. The young spirit has something to say and I suggest you listen. For some reason he is connected to you and I also sense that time is running out, for what I can not say. But know this, ignoring this will only make it worse mark my words." He was about to make a snide comment back but then he heard his limo's car horn. He looked back only to find the old woman and her stand gone without a trace of ever being there.

***********************************************************

Yugi had just gotten home from school and immediately went to his room, looking for something. "Now where did Grandpa say he put it?" He scanned his room eventually looking up at the top of his bookcase. "There it is!" The boy reached up but his short stature prevented him from reaching his goal.

 _‘Aibou, let me help you.’_ but this only frustrated Yugi further.

“I can get it myself.” He was always a bit sensitive about his height. He tried jumping but when that failed he grabbed a chair. "How did Grandpa get it up there he no bigger than me?" He stood on the edge of the chair reaching as far as he could.

 _‘Aibou, this is dangerous, please let me help you!’_ With one long desperate reach Yugi grabbed a hold of his goal.

“I said, I GOT IT!” But at that moment he lost his balance and fell to the ground with various items falling on his head.

Yami jumped out of the puzzle worried about the young duelist. "AIBOU! Are you alright?" More embarrassed then hurt Yugi plucked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pick up what he was looking for, a medium size cardboard box still unopened. He looked at it sadly not really wanting to open it.

"Yugi, you know you don't have to do this right away." He sighed and sat down on his bed as he opened the box.

"No, I've put this off long enough. It’s not like this is going to get any easier." He carefully removed each item with care. He never thought he would have to go though a friend's belongings after they died.

"Shizuka gave this to me after the funeral, she said she wanted me to have some things to remember her brother by." Yami put a hand on his shoulder to show his support. The first thing he pulled out was Jou's yearbook. It was signed by all of Jou's friends, himself included. He smiled a bit as some of the more pleasant memories came to him. How he first befriend Jou after standing up for him against that bully. He remembered how Jou spend hours in the pool looking for his missing puzzle piece thus sealing their friendship. He put the book down and found an envelope. Inside were photos. Some of them were old but most of them were of Yugi and the gang. There were even some from the duelist kingdom. He held up one of the photo with a mixture of pride and sadness. It was a shot of him and Jounouchi arm and arm both displaying their 10 star chips. He was so proud of his best friend that day. When everyone said he couldn't do it or he wasn't good enough he proved them all wrong. _'And you did it, didn't you Jounouchi-kun. You fought your way to the top and even though you had to lose to me you never gave up and you came through for Shizuka. I'm so proud of you, my friend.'_ He let a single tear roll down his cheek. All of this stuff made it final, Jou wasn't coming back to claim his belongings, he was gone.

Yami put his arms around the boy in a comforting embrace. "He will be missed little one, but as long as you hold onto his memory he will forever live within us." He nodded wiping his eyes.

"I know, it's…it's just so hard."

"I know, Yugi, I know." Yugi flipped though some more of the photos when one caught his eye. It looked like a mistake at first but he thought he could see a figure in the shadows of the picture. It was just a bunch of bushes most likely someone had hit the button on the camera by mistake. But he could swear the figure looked a little like Jounouchi but surly he was mistaken.

"Say Yami, what do you make of this one?" Yami took a look.

"Looks like a developing error, when was it taken?" They both looked in the corner to read the little red date displayed on every picture.

"That's weird, it's not showing a date it's showing a time. 12:57." He paused for a moment. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

***********************************************************

That evening at the Kaiba mansion proved to be quite an eventful day. Mokuba and Seto spent a good half-hour trying to break open the darn coconut. And Kaiba learned an important lesson; coconuts are filled with liquid. His little brother laughed as Seto wrung out his shirt. He got the feeling that his little brother had planned the whole thing. He didn't get mad however, they both had fun that afternoon although he'd deny to his dying breath. After dinner Mokuba brought a large bag to the kitchen table.

"Onii-sama, I got a new board game. Can we try it out tonight?"

"Sure Mokuba. What's the game?" The child looked away guilty.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Kaiba looked up. What kind of board game would make him mad at his little brother?

"What's the game?"

"Promise first."

"OK, OK, I promise. Now what's the game?"

Mokuba pulled the box out of the bag and displayed it for his older brother waiting for a reaction. Seto's eyes widened as he read the title. "Ouija"

"Mokuba, why do you keep dragging this out? Jounouchi is dead, you keep having nightmares, and it's starting to take over our lives." Mokuba pouted.

"But Onii-sama, I think Jounouchi-kun is trying to tell us something, something important. Maybe if he says what he needs to say he'll leave us alone."

"Then why didn't he tell you like he did about the funeral?"

"Well he never really 'spoke' to me, I don't think he can.” The young boy pointed to his neck. "I think it has something to do with that black thing around his neck." Kaiba knew he had to stop this before it went too far.

"Enough of this! Jounouchi is not haunting us and there's no such thing a ghost."

Mokuba frowned but then smirked. "Well if there's no such thing then the board won't work so there's no harm in playing with it right?" Kaiba smirked, his brother was growing crafty like himself. With logic like that he just couldn't say 'no'.

"I guess it won't hurt, but please don't move the pointer on purpose."

"Alright, I get the board set up." The boy said with a smile as he rushed off to light some candles and darken the room. Kaiba was beginning to think this was a very bad idea.

***********************************************************

The brothers sat across from each other the board facing Seto. It was a rectangle shaped piece of wood with an image if the sun in the upper left hand corner and a moon in the upper right. The words 'YES' and 'NO' were at the top while the word 'GOODBYE' rested at the bottom. The alphabet stretched in a vertical line with numbers forming a curve above them.

"OK Onii-sama, this is how it works. We both have to put our hands on the pointer and concentrate on Jounouchi-kun. Don't try to move the pointer. Whenever you want to end the communication move the pointer to the word 'GOODBYE' and that will make the spirit go away."

They put their hands on the pointer and closed their eyes. "We call upon the spirit of Jounouchi Katsuya. Jounouchi-kun please hear our call. Come to us, we wish to speak with you." Mokuba chanted never taking his hands off the pointer. Kaiba pretended to fallow along but he just couldn't take any of this seriously. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when he felt the pointer start to move. _'Mokuba must be desperate.'_ He thought to himself as his brother continued.

"Who are you? Who are we speaking with?" The pointer began to move slowly spelling out a word.

J-O-U

"Mokuba I thought I told you not to move the pointer by yourself." Kaiba scolded his younger brother but Mokuba looked up looking confused and a little pale.

"Y-you mean you didn't move it?" Now Kaiba was the one confused. Could his brother be telling the truth or mealy pulling the wool over his eyes. This time Kaiba asked a question.

"If you're really Jounouchi, then how did I win the duel with Yugi Moto at Duelist Kingdom?" Inwardly he smirked. He had told his younger brother how he had won with his ultimate Blue-Eyes but he left out the part where he threatened to throw himself of the building to stop Yugi from attacking. The pointer began to move again.

Y-O-U-C-H-E-A-T-E-D

"What?" _'Mokuba couldn't have known about that.'_ The child in question looked at his brother.

"Onii-sama, what's going on?" But them the pointer started moving again.

Y-U-G-I-W-O-U-L-D-N-T-L-E-T-Y-O-U-D-I-E-B-A-S-T-A-R-D

Keeping one hand on the pointer Mokuba wrote down the message on a notepad. "Yugi wouldn't let you die bastard?"

"That's it, Mokuba I don't know how you found out but this has got to stop!"

"What are saying Onii-sama, is it true? And I'm not doing it I swear!" Mokuba gestured taking his hands off the pointer.

"Enough this has gone too far! There is no such thing as-"

"Onii-sama look at the board!" Sure enough the pointer was moving again without Mokuba's hand any ware near it.

 _'What the, Mokuba really wasn't doing it?'_ The pointer raced around the board as Mokuba jotted down the cryptic message.

G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L-K-A-I-B-A

"Go to hell Kaiba' He sounds mad."

 _'Well he certainly sounds like the mutt.'_ He thought as the pointer moved again.

Y-O-U-R-F-A-U-L-T

"My fault?" Kaiba exclaimed. "How is your death _MY_ fault!" He stopped. _'I did not just say that, I am **not** talking to a board game.'_ The pointer nearly shot out of his hand.

Y-O-U-L-E-F-T-M-E-T-O-D-I-E

His eyes went wide. "Left you to die? How is that possible? I had nothing to do with your capture or death. What could I have possibly have done to that would have saved you?" the pointer moved slowly then with more force.

T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D

And then the phrase was repeated again and again.

T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-U-R-N-A-R-O-U- N-D

At this point Kaiba was getting a little freaked out so he forced the pointer to 'GOODBYE' but the pointer shout out of his hands to the word 'NO'

Mokuba gulped. "I think he still has something to say." Kaiba stared down at the board. He couldn't explain it or denied it anymore. It was really Jounouchi speaking to him through this cheep board game.

"Then let him speak. Jou, if you can hear me then tell who did this to you.”

I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W

"So you don't know your killer?" The pointer went up to the word 'NO'

"Where were you being held?"

I-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W

Kaiba was growing frustrated. "Well what do you know?"

1-2-5-7

 _'Why does he keep bring that up?’_ "What does that mean?"

F-I-N-D-M-Y-K-I-L-L-E-R

"You didn't answer my question."

"Onii-sama, put your hands back on the pointer I think he loosing the connection." It was true Kaiba could feel that he was losing his hold. "Jou, I need something more to go on, tell me something I can use."

H-U-R-R-Y

The word came out slower than normal. It wouldn't be long before the connection was lost. "Hurry for what? What are you trying to say?"

D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E-R- D-A-N-G-E- R-

No matter what he did the same word kept repeating and repeating until suddenly the board burst into flames. Mokuba jumped back while Kaiba grabbed the fire extinguisher. After the fire was out the Kaiba brother took a moment to reflect on what just happened. Finally Mokuba spoke up.

"Are you really going to help find Jounouchi-kun's killer?" Kaiba was still a little stunned so it took him a moment before he realized that he was still holding the extinguisher. Dropping it with a 'clank' he turned around walking out of the room.

"Onii-sama?" The elder Kaiba nudged Mokuba up the stairs.

"Go to bed Mokuba. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But-" Kaiba gently pushed him into his room.

"No buts, I need some aspirin." _'And something to drink.'_ He added to himself as he closed the door. But as he began to walk away he heard Mokuba scream.

"AAHhh!"

"Mokuba, What's wrong?" He flung the door open and gasped at the sight before him. The word 'DANGER' was written all over the walls and the ceiling. A black blur came rushing out and latched onto Kaiba's leg.

"Ican'tsleepherecanIsleepwithyouagainIknowIsaidIwouldn'tbutLOOK!" Kaiba hugged the young boy and took him to his room without argument. "Thanks big brother."

"No problem kiddo." As the brothers settled down in the large bed they began to feel more at ease. But when Kaiba turned out the light the phrase 'TURN AROUND' appeared in bright letters all over the room.

There was a moment of silence before Mokuba spoke up again. "Do you think the servants will let us stay with them tonight?"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true story that inspired this chapter.
> 
> One day, when my aunt was younger, she stayed home from church because she wasn't feeling very well. She had a guy friend over and they decided to play with the Ouija board he brought with him. (It's suppose to work better with a male and female on opposite sides.) 
> 
> After a while it started moving so they asked it a few questions. Finally she asked "who are you?" and it spelled out N-O-T-G-O-D. When her mother and sister arrived home they found all of the lights turned on, her friend had run off, and the broken Ouija board locked in the basement. My aunt was OK but she never went near a Ouija board again.
> 
> I've never tried it so I can't say for sure if it works or not, but there are a lot of people that say it does. 
> 
> Comments anyone?


	6. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba has had enough. The search for Jounouchi's killed becomes his personal mission but as he goes deeper into the case the more ugly truths are reviled. He must also confront the brutal reality of what really happened to Jou and why.

"Will the following students please come to the main office? Moto, Yugi and Kaiba, Seto. I repeat will the following students please come to the main office? Moto, Yugi and Kaiba, Seto. That is all." Yugi looked up as he heard his name called.

_'Why would they call me down to the office along with Kaiba?'_ the boy wondered as he made his way to the office. He wasn't surprised to see that Kaiba was already talking with the principal.

"Oh good, you're here Moto-san. Please have a seat." The boys both sat down as Principal Kunochi straighten his tie. "I understand this is a hard time for you two after the loose of Jounouchi-san, but I received a call from the police a short time ago."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Why would the police be calling here?"

"It seems they have a few additional questions they need to ask the both of you." Now Yugi was the one concerned.

"But Kunochi-sensei they already interviewed both Kaiba–kun and me for a few hours when Jounouchi's…when he was found." Yugi mentally steadied himself as the principal explained.

"The police just have a few more questions they need to ask you before they continue the investigation. Your last class is just about over so they'll be taking you both down to the station in a few minuets. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with the officers." Yugi heard Kaiba curse under his breath and mumbled something about having to reschedule some meetings and pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't get it I already told them everything I know. What else is there?" Kaiba snorted.

"Don't you get it Yugi? They're calling us back in because they're trying to gather more evidence. In other words, the investigation is going nowhere and they're getting desperate." The rich teen then turned his attention to his cell as Yugi let the words sink in. _‘The investigation is going nowhere? It couldn't be.'_ He thought. _'They have to find the man who did this to Jounouchi-kun, they just have to.'_

********************************************************************************************************************************

Yugi and Kaiba were brought into separate rooms to be question. The officer was in his early thirties with slicked back hair and glasses. He turned on the recorder and pulled out a pad and pen. "Have a seat Moto-san this won't take very long." Yugi did so and the questioning began.

"How long have you known Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Almost 2 years now but I told you this already."

"I know just bare with us son we just need to verify a few things." Yugi nodded. "I understand he wasn't always your friend, didn't he use to bully you?"

"Well yes, that's true but he's changed a lot since then."

"Just how did you and Jounochi become friends?"

"He was being harassed by another bully and I stood up for him. I got hurt myself but ever since then he's always been there for me."

"Pardon me if I sound rude but why would you stick up for someone who used to bully you?"

The boy sighed this was almost the same conversation he had with the same officer a few weeks ago.

"I know what it's like to be bullied and don't like to see that happening to anyone. That and I believed that he was a good person deep down and I guess that by helping him he saw it too. He stopped being a bully and we've been friends ever since. I think that's all he really wanted, a good friend."

The officer tapped his pencil had yet to write anything down.

"So he stopped bulling other students but did he show up with bruises, particularly when he arrived at school?"

The boy frowned. It seemed now new questions were being asked. "Yes, I noticed them a few times."

"Did he ever tell you where he got them?"

"He told me that he had gotten into fights on his way."

"Did you believe him?"

"I did...at first. One time he was being harassed by this gang leader and when he refused to stay with the gang they tried to kill him." That time the officer did write something down. “I know the names of some of the gang members if you think that would help.”

But the officer just shook his head. “That’s alright we’re already looking into them. Now, when you say, _'At first'_ what did you mean? When did you stop believing it was gang related?"

Yugi was a bit disappointed that the officer didn’t seem to think Jounouchi’s old gang was important. "Well I guess it was when I saw he was trying to hide his bruises. Jounouchi always went to the showers after the rest of the class and one day I was late and...I saw his back."

"What did you see?"

The boy shuttered at the memory. "I saw a lot of large bruises all over his back and shoulders."

"Did you confront him?"

"Yes, I was worried and told him to see the nurse. Then it was almost like he was panicking and begged me not to tell anyone. He said that he had fallen down the stairs but he didn't want to see the nurse because he didn't want to be sent home. He had missed a bit of school and was afraid he'd be held back."

"And did you believe him?"

Yugi squirmed in his seat. "I...I told him I did."

"But did you?"

"I guess I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me but...maybe it was because...I didn't want to think there was something he couldn't talk to me about."

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Yugi just shook his head. "Did it continue?"

"It seemed like it was happening less and less but now that I think about it he did always wear a jacket or long sleeves even when it was hot out and I haven't seen him change for gym since that time." The boy pauses suddenly becoming very depressed. "I guess I haven't been as good a friend as I thought I was." The detective took pity on the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you were trying to respect his wishes and it wasn't like you were the only one to know about this."

"Why are you asking me about this now though? I thought his father was no longer a suspect and he can't be charged with abusing Jounouchi-kun since he died while in jail."

"Why don't you let me worry about that? Now, tell me exactly what happen on the night he disappeared. Any little thing you could think of may be very helpful."

"I can't really think of anything I haven't said before but here's what I know. He came to my house around 2:00 PM on Sunday. We played a few games of Duel Monsters and worked on our homework. We had a project to do together and I wanted to get a head start. Grandpa came in a few times to see how we were doing and we ate dinner around 5:30. He left at exactly 6:30, I know because he asked what time it was and jumped up when I told him the time. He had a 7:00 P.M. curfew and almost ran out of the house. He said that he was sorry but he had to get home. I said that I understood and that I'd see him in school the next day. He said that it was a promise and ran out the door…That was the last I ever saw of him." The boy brushed a tear from his eye.

"I know this is hard for you but I have to know did he have his backpack with him when he left?"

"I'm positive he did. He scooped up his books and cards and through the bag over his shoulder before he left."

"And what was in it?" His pen hovering over his writing pad.

"Let's see, we were doing math, history and science so he had all of those books with him. He forgot English so we had to share mine but he left it at my place. He also had notebook with his name on it, some pens, and his duel monster deck. That's all I can remember, OH, there was also a day old cupcake he insisted was still good." He noticed that unlike some of the other information the contents of the backpack seemed important enough to write down.

"What's so important about his backpack? Was anything missing from it?"

"Actually the bag was never found. If you must know finding it may be just the clue we're looking for." He stopped himself for he had already said too much. "I'll also need a list of the cards in his deck especially the rare ones." Yugi complied and wrote down as many cards as he could remember form Joey's deck."

The detective looked through the list and put it into a folder. "Thank you, young man, you've been a big help you can go now." Yugi looked up confused.

"That's it?"

"That's it, I'll have someone call your grandfather to pick you up. You may wait outside in the waiting area." The tricolor hared boy got up to leave but turned back for a moment.

"Say, how is the investigation really going? I haven't heard anything about any new suspects and all I hear are wild rumors. What's really going on?" The detective looked at the boy's pleading eyes not wanting to dash his hopes but not wanting to lie to him either.

"The truth is we have a lot of evidence to positively convict the man who did this to your friend but without a suspect we may as well have nothing. Jounouchi's backpack was not found anywhere near the crime scene or anywhere where he was abducted. It is our hopes that the killer kept his bag as a souvenir so we can have a reason to arrest him. All we need to do now is find the bag and we'll have our killer. So don't worry we'll have this case wrapped up before you know it." And with that he escorted the young man to the waiting room. Meanwhile all Yugi could think about the truth that he now knew.

_'They're not going to find him are they?'_

********************************************************************************************************************************

He didn't know how long he had waited before he heard shouting. _'Sound's like Kaiba.'_ He thought as he tried to hear what the teen was yelling about in the other room. Suddenly the door burst open with a very pissed off Kaiba storming out. The officer inside quickly followed him.

"Just a minute, you can't leave yet!" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face the offending man.

"I've had enough of this! It's obviously you don't have a clue who the real killer is and you're trying to use me as scapegoat. Well forget it, I've answered every single one of your stupid questions and I have given you my airtight alibi for practically the entire week Jounouchi was missing. You have shown me nothing to link me to the crime so unless you plan on charging me I'm leaving I have better things to do them to play these stupid games. Either let me go or I'm calling my layer and you'll be out of a job before you can sneeze." The officer in question was about to shout back and have Kaiba restrained when the detective, who had interviewed Yugi, stopped him.

"You may go Kaiba-san." The officer looked up.

"But sir-"

"Forget it, we have nothing on him, besides his DNA wasn't even close. You're free to go but be sure you leave a number where can reach you."

"I already did, I hope you have enough sense not to drag me in here again or they'll be hell to pay." And without another word the billionaire stormed out.

"You're just letting him leave? He hated the kid, and while he may not have been the one to kill him he could have easily hired someone to do it for him!"

"For Peat's sake keep your voice down and think with your head. He was a school bully, noting more. This attack was personal and if it really was Kaiba he would have done it himself. Beside theirs is no motive, the kid posed no threat to him. This is a dead end and we need to come up with something better or this is going to turn into another cold case file." Yugi knew he wasn't suppose to hear all of that but is was now clear to him that Kaiba was right. There were no leads and Jounouchi killer might never be caught. Suddenly he needed some air.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Yugi turned to leave the station when he spotted Kaiba on his cell phone. He stayed out of sight but carefully listen to the conversation.

"Hello, Himitsu Detective agency? This is Seto Kaiba. I calling about an unsolved case I would like investigated." There was a pause on the line. "The kidnapping and murder of Jounouchi Katsuya."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. _'Why would Kaiba hire someone to hunt down Jounouchi's killer?'_

"Yes I am aware the case is still ongoing, but I would like to enlist the services of a professional. I need someone who has a lot of experience in youth related crimes. I'm also going to need someone who is or was a member of the CSI. I can provide more information later." There was another pause as Kaiba waited for a reply. "I'm going to need them ASAP this evening is preferred." Yugi was still listening as Kaiba laid out his plan. "I don't care about the cost. I'll pay for overtime, bonuses whatever you need money is no object."

Kaiba paused and frowned at the next question and paused before answering.

"My relation? I'm a…friend of the family." He lied but it would seem suspicion if he said he was the victim's former bully. "You know someone who can make it tonight? Good work, I'll expect them at 7:00PM at my alliterative office. Instructions will be provided via Fax and there will be a bonus if they arrive when you said they would. Good bye" He hung up not waiting for an answer.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations Yugi." The boy gulped, he hadn't realized that Kaiba has known he was there. "Stay out of this Yugi, this is my problem."

The words struck a cord right in his heart and then he did something he almost never did without Yami, he yelled back.

"I should say out of this!? My best friend was murdered with his killer still running free and you have the nerve to tell ME to stay out of this? You didn't care about him at all, all you did was make fun of him even when he tried to be friends with you! He did nothing to you and you put him through hell!" Tears were forming in the boy's eyes as he let out all his unspent anger and aimed it at Kaiba. "How is this your problem Kaiba? Huh? Did one of your goons' mess-up and have him killed thinking it was what you wanted? Are you just covering up for yourself is that it?" Kaiba could only take so much berating of his character from anyone and Yugi had just crossed that line.

"How dare you! Here I am trying to help and you accuse ME of this villa crime?"

"Well what am I suppose to think with you always creeping around the subject? I know you're hiding something I've known it for a while now and even covered for you! Just tell me why you feel you need to hunt down the killer on your own!" Kaiba paused, he wanted to tell someone about what was going on but would Yugi believe him?

"I don't have to tell you anything. Like I said my business is my business." He turned to leave but Yugi violently grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled the taller boy to his level.

"Enough Kaiba! If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going straight to the cops and the press telling them how suspicious you've been acting, it won't take long before they start filling in the blanks on their own." Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the young dullest in front of him. He saw the look in his eyes, so hurt so angry. He had every right to be all that and more. Making up his mind Kaiba took his jacket out of the boy's grip.

"There no need for that, I assure you I had nothing to do with his death. Nor did I discover anything afterwards that suggested it was in anyway connected with me."

"Then for God's sake Kaiba just tell me why you're doing this. I…I need some closures. I need justice for Jounouchi." Yugi couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheek. "I feel so helpless, I did all I could to find him when he didn't come to school the next day, because I knew his father wouldn't care. It's not fare. All you had to do was give him a chance and he'd have been there for you like he was for me. But no, you were nothing but a bastard to him even when he helped you. He was my strength, my hope, and he could have become something great. Now he'll never get the chance, and I just want to know WHY!" Kaiba was forced to grab the boy's shoulders to steady him.

He didn't get it. It looked like Yugi hadn't handle Jou's death as well as he let everyone think. He felt something he hadn't in a long time, pity. He just couldn't stand seeing Yugi like this anymore. The boy was right though; he wasn't the only one suffering from this tragedy.

"Yugi I want you to listen to me." He struggled but met Kaiba's eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you what's been going on but not here. I have to get ready for tonight when the investigator comes but if you absolutely have to know I'll take you along with me."

"Really?"

"Yes but this is fair warning, my reasons for needing to solve this case are complicated and I doubt you'll believe me. But you have to swear on Jounouchi's grave that what I tell you tonight will never leave your lips, got that?" Yugi nodded even if he was a bit confused. "Also we'll be going over the details of Jounouchi's case from the time he disappeared to the time he was found dead. This WILL be graphic but if we want to have any hope of finding his killer we have no choice. Knowing all of this do you still want to come?"

"I have to, I feel…like I need to be there even if it will be hard."

"Then I'll pick you up tonight at 6:30 sharp and tell no one."

In an instant Kaiba had jumped into his waiting limo and sped off. Yami who had been held back by his light during the confrontation, came out of the puzzle and appeared by Yugi.

"Aibou are you OK?" The boy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, sorry if I got a little out of control." The spirit put his arms around his body to comfort him.

"It's alright, you're still grieving and that's OK. Everyone grieves in their own way."

"So I'm finding out. But what do you think is going on with Kaiba? Is this his way of grieving?"

"I think it's something more than that Yugi."

"Well, I may not be able to tell anyone else but I never told you." Yami smirked. He took this an invitation to come along with him when Kaiba came for him in the evening.

"Yes and since you can't tell anyone about this there is no need to tell me." Yugi smiled and took his hand, at least he wouldn't be alone when he discovered the dark truth about Jounouchi along with Kaiba.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Kaiba sat in his limo with his head in his hands. _'Why did I do that? Why did I get Yugi of all people involved?'_ He glanced out the window but in the reflection there was a hint of blond hair. Kaiba snarled at the image trying to will it away. "This is your doing isn't it?" He accused the shadowy figure thankful that his driver could not hear him. The image seemed to flash for a brief moment then vanished. But Kaiba didn't relax even as he arrived at home greeted by his brother.

"Onii-sama, welcome home." The child ran up and hugged his elder brother but noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong you seem tenser than usual?" Kaiba returned the hug and sighed.

"The Police called me in again today. It seems they're so out of the loop they're trying to pin the blame on me." The child looked up in shock.

"But you couldn't have done anything like that! What are they thinking?"

"The pressure is on to solve this case but since they're too incompetent to do that they're trying to use me as a scapegoat." He said getting angry. "I can't get a moment's peace, when I'm not tormented with nightmares, I'm finding bloody fingerprints everywhere, and now the damn cops are trying to paint ME as the killer." While the young man ranted he didn't notice an old lamp beginning to shake. "This whole situation is out of control! The mutt was annoying when he was alive and now that he's dead he’s making my life a living hell! If he wasn't already dead I just might kill him myself. At least then I would at least have some satisfaction."

BANG!

"Yaaa!" Screamed Mokuba as he jumped into the arms of his brother after hearing the old lamp explode just a few feet behind him. Kaiba, now in shock, seemed to calm down. Mokuba looked from the shattered lamp, to his brother, and back to the lamp.

"I think you made him mad." Kaiba shock his head as he told the child his plan to take on the investigation on his own. All the while he insisted that Mokuba stay at home where it was safe as he guided him to his room.

"But Onii-sama, why can't I go with you?" The younger Kaiba pouted as his brother nudged him into his room.

"Mokuba, I'm investigating a brutal murder, if you having nightmares now, this might put you into a coma."

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you think it will really be that bad?" Kaiba debated about what to tell his brother. The sad truth was that Jounouchi didn't die a peaceful death and even he didn't want to know all of the details. But this was the only way he could ever hope to find any peace.

"It won't be pretty but I need to do this, and you know it." The dark hared child nodded.

"You're right, Jounouchi can't rest until you find his killer. I'll stay here out of the way. I'll even lock the door until you get back." Seto gave his brother a rare smile.

"I knew I could count on you. Just stay there until I get back, but don't wait up, it'll be late." And with that the brothers parted. As the door closed Kaiba called for one of his top guards.

"Watch his room and don't let anyone in or out until I get back. You got that?" The man silently nodded.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Yugi thought it a bit strange that Kaiba had driven himself to the game shop but at least was punctual. 6:30 PM on the dot. Kaiba wasted no time picking up Yugi, keeping his promise, and drove off to meet with the detective. The ride was quiet at first and the older boy was hoping Yugi would forget that he had promised to tell him why he had gone to the trouble of tracking down the killer himself.

"So, Kaiba, why are you so willing to help now?" No such luck.

_'Someone up there hates me.'_ He sighed. _'Might as well get this over with. Maybe he'll leave thinking I'm crazy or something and ask to go home.'_

"Yugi what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this car, understand?"

"I get it Kaiba, would you just tell me already?"

"Fine, it all started before the funeral. Mokuba told me something he didn't tell the police when he found the body. He said that he followed a man he could have sworn was Jounouchi. Thinking it was him he chased the man only to find Jou's remains instead."

"Are you telling me that Mokuba thinks he saw Jounouchi's…ghost."

"Wait, it gets better. At the funeral as I was about to leave I glanced out of a window and saw his face staring at me. That was just the beginning. Mokuba and I have been having vivid nightmares involving the said boy to the point where we can barely sleep without expecting to find a bloody hand print on our close. And it's not just while we were asleep, his 'presence', shall we say, is evident even while we are awake. Mokuba went so far as to try a Ouija board to get some answers. I never thought it would work, but it's hard to ignore a pointer damning you to hell before bursting into flames. I don't know what's going on and I still refuse to call it haunting but if catching that bastard puts an end to all of this, then so be it."

Kaiba waited for a response. He honestly wasn't sure how the boy would react. Granted he claimed to have a sprite of a dead Egyptian in his oversized necklace but this was Jou's he was talking about. Something Yugi might not take lightly. Yugi seem to be lost in thought for a moment before speaking out.

"Is that true Kaiba? Is it really Jounouchi's spi-presence that's making you do this?"

"I don't care what it is. It's not a ghost, there is no such thing, and furthermore nobody MAKES me do anything I don't want. This was my decision."

"But that's the strange thing. For a while now I kept getting this…feeling that Jounouchi was still around, whenever I was near you. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's what I think. But I was wondering…why would he come to you and not me?"

"How the fuck should I know? He's your friend he should be bugging you and leaving me and my little brother alone!" He stopped realizing that he had just admitted out loud for the first time that he felt he was in fact being haunted. Yugi remained silent, which was fine with Kaiba. "We're here." He said pulling up on a hidden driveway to a secluded building of Kaiba Corp.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does everyone think so far?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago of FF.net under my old name, "Shiroi Misa" Since this was well received I thought I'd take some time and revise and clean up my original and post it on a new site. This is my first time posting to this site so hopefully I did it right.


End file.
